Bread and Changes
by SeventhHell
Summary: What happens if your childhood friend changes overnight. How can you deal with her if she's an entire different person.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love live**

* * *

"Honoka stop! Don't eat that." The bluenette said. She was already at her wit's end handling Honoka's student council duties, managing the said girl diet was the last thing she wanted to do.

'But the bread...the bread is calling for me."

"I don't care, whatever happens don't eat that understand. We don't know who put that here in the first place." It happened after the practice, they went to the clubroom to fixed their things as usual when they noticed a dark brown bread resting on the table. When everybody asked, they all answered the same thing, that they knew nothing about it.

"Umi-chan that looks expensive, i must taste it." She still insisted. When Honoka set her mind into something she really determined to do it.

"No matter what happens my answer will be the same. You already eat to much, you need to learn some self restraint." As the leader and the lyricist bump heads with each other, the rest of the group watched them quietly. Apparently their constant arguments was like a daily routine for the two, Honoka who had a record for being carefree and reckless while Umi who despised laziness and tended to think logically. The two were basically like oil and water. Its a mystery how they became friends in the first place. The group were worried about the two but Kotori said it was just Umi's way of showing affection. She just concerned with Honoka that she wanted to keep her from the harm's way.

"If that's what you want then you leave me no choice. I don't want to do this but you force me to." She took a deep breath then- "Umi-chan Onegai." The expression, gesture and tone were similar to Kotori. It was the magic word that the girl used whenever she needed to ask for favors. Fortunately Umi snapped before the spell took effect. She regained her senses and gave the girl a light chop on the head.

"Oww...you didn't need to hit me like that." Honoka rubbed her head.

"It-its your fault, stop fooling around and be serious for a change." Umi refused to apologize although she felt slightly guilty about it. She looked at the girl and to her surprise, the girl was smiling brightly.

"Hehe...i guess that's not effective as i thought. Ok next time it will be nico nico nii."

"Don't you dare Honoka, I spent years to perfect my nico nico nii. Don't even think about copying it." Nico who just a spectator a moment ago couldn't helped but to barge in especially if the topic was about her trademark.

"What's that? I don't understand you." Honoka said with a cold glare, she twirled her hair and posed similar to a certain redhead of the group.

"Amazing, she just like Maki-chan nya." Rin laughed which soon the others followed.

"Don't be stupid Rin, I'm not like that at all." Maki retaliated. She probably felt embarrassed on the leader's action.

"Hehe sorry Maki-chan i just feel i have to do it by the way Umi-chan-"

"No means no Honoka." Umi saw through the leader's tactics after falling numerous times. First, she diverted Umi's attention until she lowers her guard then immediately revealed her true intentions. Umi hadn't forgot Honoka's real target which was the mystery bread in the clubroom.

"Kotori-chan, Umi-chan is being mean again." At last, running down of options, she used her last resort which was the "Summon Kotori" move.

"Sorry Honoka-chan, Umi and i are already in agreement. I promise to buy you next week for now, bear with it please." At that point, Honoka's hopes were crushed. She had a defeated look and stared silently in the corner. Kotori wanted to change her decision but Umi's stares prevented her.

"I hope you understand Honoka its for your own good anyway." Umi had a proud look in her face.

" _How thats Honoka, this_ _time around_ _i will not give in to your antics anymore"_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, hey, Honoka are you there? Can you hear me?" Not used of her childhood friend giving her the silent treatment, she decided to get closer to the girl.

"Umi-chan!" The sudden scream startled her, taking advantage of the girl surprise state, Honoka tackled her and managed to pin down on the floor.

"Why did you do that? Now your really going to get it Hono-" When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the closeness of their face together. It was only a matter of time when Umi realized that she was put in a dangerous position.

"Ho-Honoka, wh-what are you do-doing." Umi tried to reason with Honoka but her words couldn't reached her.

"Its your fault, Umi-chan if i can't eat my bread then-" She whispered with a soft tone "I'm going to eat you instead." Well that escalated quickly, Umi tried to look at Honoka but leader gave her an alluring smile. Umi blushed redder than Maki's hair meanwhile the rest of the muse were flustered by the sudden turn of events. Kotori, Eli and Nico watched them with expectant look, Maki hid her face in the book she was reading, Rin cheered Honoka, Nozomi manage to calm down but she not avert her eyes on the two and for some reason Hanayo was excited for what happened.

"My, My, Honoka sure is bold." Nozomi commented. She felt another hand caressing her hand, she turned to take a good look and found that it was Eli. Both of them held each other hands tightly without saying a word. its looked like they're getting parfait after school.

"Its yuri!, its yuri!, i can't believe but its yuri everyone!" Hanayo couldn't contained her excitement, it was the same enthusiasm she showed whenever she discussed about school idols.

Umi attempted to escape the girl's clutches but to no avail. The leader had the advantage in terms of positioning not to mention Umi avoiding Honoka gentle touches. "This is so embarrassing." Umi covered her eyes readied herself to die in sheer embarrassment. Backed into the corner, she cursed her own powerlessness in these situations. She glanced at the rest of the group for help however they were torn between two fires, a part of them wanted to save Umi from her dillemma but a part of them were anxious to see it through and it seemed that the latter was dominating. The power of yuri was truly terrifying. Honoka sensed Umi's fear and calmed down the girl.

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan, its alright, you don't have to be afraid anymore." She said with a soothing voice. She put the girl in a tight embraced. For some reason, Umi fear and hesitation were slowly fading away. "Wow Honoka is so alpha." Hanayo commented.

"But Honoka everyone watching it so embarra-" the girl statement was cut when Honoka cupped her cheeks with both hands. "Then the only thing you need to do is to look at me okay." She gave the girl a reassuring smile. Hanayo's squeal was on the highest at this point.

"Th-then do what you wa-want i don't care anymore." She averted her gaze from Honoka because of extreme blushing. The remaining members of muse locked their eyes on the two. "Watch out everyone a garden about to appear." Once again Hanayo commented. Honoka's face drew closer and closer to Umi but then something happened Honoka quickly moved away from Umi and snatched the bread on the table. There was a trace of disappointment on the members face perhaps they really expected the leader going all out but sadly that didn't happened. They couldn't muttered a word all of them could only gave was a sympathetic silence with Umi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _Rest in peace, Umi-chan_ "

"Hehe...you told me to do what i want right? Then thanks for the food." Honoka had a triumphant smile while Umi on the other hand stared at the ceiling or more likely stared at the void. For her it was a mixed feeling of anger, relief and...disappointment? She questioned herself why she was feeling disappointed until she noticed a hand reaching her.

"U..i..ch.."

"Umi..cha.."

"Umi-chan! Are you alright?" Kotori asked with a worried tone.

"Ah..i'm alright, i'm just thinking about my life choices." Umi answered. Everyone felt relieved even Honoka who didn't ate the bread because she was worried about Umi.

"I'm sorry Umi-chan, i don't know what happen to me, why i didn't stop Honoka back then, i'm sorry." Kotori apologized."No i'm alright now." Umi refused to answer their gazes. She just stared at the ground.

"Umm...Umi-chan i'm sorry too, i think i gone a bit overboard this time i'm sorry." Honoka bowed to the girl.

" _A bit o_ _verboard! You scarred me for life._ "

"I'm okay Honoka, you can eat that bread now." The truth was Umi wanted to argue more with Honoka but she was already emotionally drained. All she could do was to give the girl a sarcastic remark which the girl seriously.

"Really! Umi-chan you're the best." With Umi's permission she hastily devoured the bread. "She really in a bliss, note to self: never use sarcasm to Honoka." She sighed in defeat as she watch the girl with a delighted expression.

"So how's the bread nya? It is good?" Rin asked the girl out of curiosity. Honoka who just seemed happy a minute ago took her time to answer.

"Umm...Umi-chan, it turns out your right all along hehe..." That was the last thing she said before everything became dark.

"HONOKA!"


	2. Chapter 2

"HONOKA!"

After the leader happily savored her victory, she collapsed in a short notice. The rest of the group panicked especially Umi. They carried her in the school infirmary, according to the school nurse, it was not critical just a simple stomach ache however lots of rest were needed. Because it was getting dark, Umi suggested to the rest of the muse to go home except her, at first everyone was reluctant to accept her offer but when they saw Umi's face they eventually agreed to her.

"My yuri sense are tingling but i guess i leave for now." Hanayo said. Deep inside she wanted to stay so badly to witness another session but Rin urged her to go.

"Nozomi, want to have parfait and chill after this?" Eli asked. "Sure why that would be nice Elicchi." Nozomi happily accepted the offer and grabbed her hand.

"Hey where do you think your going." Nico questioned the redhead. "I just gonna check a new cafe in akibahara." Maki answered. "Change it, that's my destination too." Nico ordered Maki but her authority was too weak. "Say it again, it's not like i'm going there because of you, i already make my plans there you know." She crossed her arms and glared at the senior. "Arghh...whatever just don't tell them we know each other." Nico already losing her cool. "Hmmp! Like i will!" Maki yelled.

"Umi-chan we're going now just call us if there's a problem okay." Kotori bowed her head then readied for departure.

Umi resolved to stay put until Honoka regained consciousness. It took almost an hour and a half for the leader to wake up.

"Umm...ng..." Honoka slowly opened her eyes and caught a glimpse of Umi peacefully sleeping. She smiled and gently put her hand on the girl's hair. "Umi-chan, umi-chan wake up now." When the girl woke up, she jumped away from the leader.

"Honoka you're awake now, everyone already left." She collected herself while she walked towards the girl.

"Yeah, i'm awake now, the spirit of bread is watching me, thank you Umi-chan." Honoka smiled brightly.

"Good then-" A loud smacked filled the room. Honoka had a surprise look in her face, she couldn't believe that for the second time Umi slapped her. She gazed at Umi's face and there was a single tear fell down to her cheeks.

"How long are you gonna stay like this? Is everything a game to you? Honestly your so...so..." Umi couldn't finished her sentence. She turned away from the leader because she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Umi was not the type that could show her weakness to anyone else.

"Umi-chan...i'm sorry, i'm sorry." Honoka apologized deeply to her friend. She waited for Umi to completely wiped her tears then hugged the girl from the rear.

"Oh, i know i'm going to cast a spell." Umi felt the rage flowed inside her, after all this time it looked like the leader hadn't learned her lesson. She broke the hug to confront Honoka and prepared to give her the scolding of a lifetime. But when she faced the girl, she was stunned at the leader expression. She encountered a smile that she never seen before, it was a mixture of sadness and seriousness. Umi was lost for words until she noticed Honoka face drew closer and closer.

"Honoka wh-what are you doing, there's no bread here you know." The leader ignored Umi and focused on what her doing. Honoka's face drew near till their forehead touched. "There, the spell was completed, from now on everything will be okay now." She resumed to her default smile.

"Seriously Honoka, as if that will solve everything." Umi retorted. But on the bright side, she was able to see Honoka maturing a bit so at least they had progress. "Its alright now, everything will be fine from now on." At that time, Umi didn't knew about the hidden meaning beyond Honoka's clouded words and how it will affect her life from now on.

They packed their things and prepared to go home. "Wow it so dark already." The leader began to run.

"Hey Honoka you just recover, don't exert yourself to much." Umi chased the girl. She wondered why Honoka had so much energy even though she just recuperated a moment ago.

"Don't worry, i told you right the spirit of bread is guiding me by the way Umi-chan there something i want to confess." Honoka shouted not stopping from running.

" _Confess! Why did i suddenly raising my expectations here, Umi Sonoda calm yourself._ "

" Wh-what is it Honoka?" She didn't knew if her heart was beating so rapidly because she was running or maybe it was...

"Actually...back in the school, i forgot to use the bathroom before leaving. So that's why...umm...see you tomorrow Umi-chan." Honoka raced like her life depend on it. Umi stopped as soon as she heard that. A thin smile formed in her face while she watched the girl rushing out of her sight.

"You're really hopeless you know that."

* * *

"Honoka, Honoka, How long do you plan to sleep we're going to be late you know." This was a typical day for Umi and Kotori, Honoka always slept like a log so they had to wake her up every morning. The door slid only to reveal the leader's younger sister.

"If your looking for Oneechan she already left early today." Yukiho answered but for some reason the girl had a timid expression on her face.

"Aside...aside from the stomach ache yesterday...did something happen to Oneechan." She asked the two.

"Well if you need to ask someone, Umi-chan can enlighten you." Kotori suggested.

"Wh-what are you talking about nothing happen really, why do you ask?" Umi was unsure at first but then she recalled Honoka's so-called confession. She just hope that she made it in time back then.

"Umm...nothing...nothing at all see you." There something suspicious about her behavior, it was rare to see Yukiho like that. She wanted to know more about Yukiho's actions but going to school was her top priority, she could ask Honoka about it anyway.

With the knowledge of Honoka's departure, Kotori and Umi began walking. There was a silent atmosphere between the two apparently it was always Honoka who thought most of the topics they talked while walking.

"So...really how are you and Honoka last night." Kotori was the first to break the silence and her question was already a direct critical hit to the girl. Perhaps it was better for Honoka to think all the topics starting today.

"Nothing really, why do you think something happen to us anyway." She refused to meet Kotori's gaze.

"Well if i give my reasons, you let Honoka dominates you yesterday, you also volunteer yourself to stay with Honoka and if my memory serves me right you said she can do whatever she wants to you right? so-" Kotori was in the middle of counting her fingers when Umi cut her sentence.

"That's not it at all, Listen Kotori the only thing that happen to us was when we left Honoka forgot to use the bathroom, we were in the middle of the streets the she suddenly started rushing...you can guess the rest." Of course she omitted about her crying and Honoka's spell.

"Haha i guess Honoka will be Honoka, to bad Hanayo request me to ask you if you already achieve the next level." After that they continue to chat. Kotori also shared about her dream of being a fashion designer. She planned of going overseas again if it had to because the best schools were located out of the country but she promise to come back once she finished her studies. Seeing her dreams like this, Umi couldn't help but to think about the future.

" The future huh, that's right it was only a matter of time before the third years will graduate after that the muse will officially disband." She said with a gloomy tone. She knew it will happen eventually but in the end she couldn't helped but to feel sad.

"Umi-chan, umi-chan you're spacing out again, we're almost there you know." Kotori tugged her shirt.

"Kotori, i'm fine i just thinking about the future." She reassured her. On that note, she looked at the sky and wondered if Honoka ever thought about her future.

* * *

Kotori and Umi entered the classroom. They saw Honoka behaving herself when both of them got closer, the girl greeted them formally.

"Ah Umi-chan, Kotori-chan good morning, let's do our best today." The message was simple and concise but both of them couldn't help but to feel that there was something wrong on their childhood friend. Her trademark side ponytail was gone leaving herself with a straight semi long look also for some reason they could feel an aura of elegance emanating from the girl.

After that the class started shortly. Umi's eyes stared directly at the girl. Its not like Honoka's taking notes and focusing to the class was a rare sight but she had this gut feel that there something out of place. She continued her surveillance until the girl caught her.

"That's not good Umi-chan, pay attention to the class. I think these subjects will appear in the test tomorrow." Honoka reprimanded her with a soft and caring voice, Umi on the other hand was speechless, she could only nodded in awe. For her, she never considered that there will come a time where Honoka the one who do the scolding.

After the class ended, the three fixed their things and proceeded to the clubroom as usual however one of them was already exhausted. Umi already took a critical hit from Kotori's question earlier then another critical hit from Honoka"s scolding. Her HP dropped at twenty percent for the moment. Umi wished the day would end quickly. Kotori consoled the girl. She too was shocked at Honoka's sudden change but decided to watch for now.

They entered the clubroom but it turned out the first years arrived before them. Hanayo sat quietly eating riceballs, Maki was reading a book doing her best to ignore Rin and her shenanigans. Hanayo was the first to noticed the second years. She walked towards them and passed the message of the third years.

"Um...Eli, Nozomi and Nico are going to be late today."

"Ah...thank you its much appreciated, Hanayo-san." Honoka gave her a ladies curtsy.

"Wh-what! Umm... say that again, i thought i heard-" Hanayo panicked its like she witness a bizzare phenomenon. Her ear heard it but her brain seemed to deny it.

"Hanayo-san is there something wrong?" She held the girl's hand with genuine concern. Hanayo couldn't utter a word glanced desperately to her friends for help.

"That's...nothing...nya...she just ate to many...riceballs nya, that right riceballs." Rin answered Hanayo's prayer with a weak excuse.

"Ah is that so, thank you Rin-san but Hanayo-san if you are feeling ill, you should rest immediately okay." Hanayo bowed at this point, all the five girls shared the same expression.

With the conflict resolved the six girls sat next to each other. The leader was tending some papers while the remaining girls chat as secretly as possible.

"So what do we do now nya?" Rin asked everybody.

"Don't ask me, i don't know why she become like that in the first place." Maki twirled her hair, tried not to act as concerned with everybody.

"She was like that before the class start, i just don't know what happened to her." Kotori voice her opinion.

"So yesterday huh, yesterday, yesterday, that's right that when she at that suspicious bread. Im pretty sure now that-" Hanayo was already on the roll when she was cut by the redhead.

"Stop! you are making conspiracy theories again." She protest but its look like Hanayo had something to say.

"Nonono...hear me out for a moment here, Honoka start acting strange yesterday right then she also eat that mystery bread at that day. Coincidence! i think not." Hanayo presented her theory proudly.

As the five girls continue their discussion, one of them was surprisingly quiet. She already had an idea why the girl was acting that way but she couldn't just accept it.

" _Is this about the spell that Honoka talk about, No no it's not like a person can change overnight but-_ "

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan you're spacing out again, are you alright?" Kotori interrupted her train of thought. She asked the girl how long did she spaced out because the topic was already getting out of hand.

"What if Honoka was just pranking us nya? You know she act like Umi before right." Well that was indeed something that Honoka will do but there something different about her.

"Well i think the best way is to ask her directly." Umi ended all arguments, realizing they couldn't advance without proper information. She decided the best course of action was the direct one.

They looked at each other and took turns on asking the leader but they failed miserably apparently the Honoka that appeared before them was somewhat like a divine entity. Every time they asked Honoka, she gave an angelic look that only made it harder also when you get closer they couldn't help but to be awestruck just like what happened with Umi and Hanayo. Umi not wanting to lose resolved herself to test the girl. It was a test that Honoka couldn't say no.

"Umm...Honoka i have this special sweetened bread from the cafeteria earlier, it has a strawberry filling in the inside, you love strawberries right? I wonder if you like to have it? i bought too many though." She couldn't care less if her wallet had to take some collateral damage as long as she can confirm one thing.

"Ah thanks Umi-chan but as a girl we have to watch what we eat." She chuckled and smiled to the girl "I mean we're school idols after."

" _The spirit of the bread is dead!_ "

She refused Umi's offer instead she pulled out a math textbook and started reading, the girls didn't want to believe that it happened, only yesterday she was so desperate that she dominated Umi for a single piece of bread but now she was already lost and enjoying herself on what her reading. A single question loomed their minds as they watched the leader. They stood from their seats, quickly surrounded Honoka and asked-

"WH-WHO ARE YOU!" the five girls said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

"WH-WHO ARE YOU!" the five girls said in unison.

The leader stopped her reading for a moment, She looked at the girls then smiled gracefully. "I'm Kousaka Honoka, of course." She giggled while she took their question as a joke. The five girls had a defeated expression, they understood that they couldn't make progress no matter what. This final boss level was impossible to beat, they were about to hit "Game over" when-

"Leave it to me everyone." Hanayo said with a serious tone for a change. "However, i can't do it alone, Umi-chan can you help me?" She extended her hand to Umi. Seeing the resolve on Hanayo's face she decided to lend a hand. "If its for Honoka's sake, I'm willing to do everything."

The two stood next to the leader."Um...Hanayo what is our plan anyway?" For some reason, Hanayo had a shady smile. "Ahh...about that...you see...it was THIS-" She pushed Umi towards Honoka and landed on Honoka's lap. "Now its time Umi-chan for your revenge play."

" _This was her plan all along!_

"Umi-chan you surprise me but i'm glad you aren't hurt." Honoka put her book aside and started caressing the girl's hair. Umi blushed immediately as she started recalling flashbacks from yesterday. "You can't Umi-chan! you can't let Honoka dominates you again. You have to fight back." Hanayo shouted to the girl.

" _Easy for you to say, I'm the one taking all the damage here._ "

"Ho-how do you fight back?" Umi asked not wanting to repeat the experiences from yesterday.

"Use the force Umi-chan." She meant to take it literally. "Just be forceful and succumb to your inner temptations." Unfortunately that just made the girl blushed harder. Honoka noticed the girl's strange behavior and asked-

"Umi-chan is there's something wrong, your acting really weird today." Umi refused to answer, She tried her best to hide her blushed but that didn't go passed the leader.

" _Like you're one to talk!_ "

"Umi-chan, are you sick? Your face is redder than the usual." Once again Umi didn't answer, she chose to remain silent while avoiding Honoka's gazes.

" _Its your fault why i am like this._ "

"You know, you don't have to bottle up your problems, you can always talk to me if you want. I will always be there to listen to you."

" _That was a nice gesture but YOU are my problem._ "

"Umi-chan if you want-" Honoka's words was cut by a loud shout from Umi. "Arghhh! I can't take it anymore!" Umi lost it. She pounced the leader locking down her arms and legs to the ground while her eyes met with Umi. this was the same scenario from yesterday only with their roles were reversed. Again the rest of the muse had the same expression from yesterday, they stood there anxiously waiting what will happen next.

"Umi-chan..." Honoka muttered weakly. Umi started caressing the girl's hand, it later formed a two-finger walking gently to Honoka's arm when it arrived to her shoulders, she cupped Honoka's cheek and locked her eyes to the girl. Realizing the danger, Honoka tried to escape but Umi blocked all her escape routes swiftly.

"Don't leave me! Its your fault anyway." Umi said with a commanding tone while her face drew closer to the girl. Honoka didn't move her face and stared back at Umi, she tried to think, if she couldn't escape physically maybe she could escape verbally. "Umi-chan lets think like civilized people at the moment, I'm sure i can bargain something that will leave us both satisfied."

"Fine, i accept." That was a quick answer even from Umi. "Really! Then what do you want?" Honoka had a glint of hope that Umi returned to her senses. "You asked me what i want right? I want YOU, that's why i'm not going to leave until both of us are satisfied." That took a grim turn.

"Good, good, let the yuri flow through you." Hanayo was like a evil emperor now. The rest of the muse couldn't help but to comment as well.

"Wow Umi-chan so wild nya." Rin was amazed on how dominant Umi was.

"As her childhood friend, i never expected this...side from her." Kotori continued to watch the two.

"Hey everyone are you not concern with Honoka? With Umi being that they might do that you know?" Maki was worried about what would happen but her question was never answered in fact it only intensified the gazes of the other members.

"Umi-chan..." Honoka wanted to stall her for the longest time possible as she pondered any logic that would saved her in the situation. "Its no use Honoka, just give yourself to me." Umi put a finger in Honoka's lips. "I promise to make it worth your while." She said with a soft voice.

"Very well, Umi-chan you can do anything you want to me but in exchange i will never talk to you ever again." Honoka gave an ultimatum. She changed her expression to a serious one.

But that kind of warning didn't work on Umi. She knew the girl was serious but its was too late for her, She already joined the dark side. She hastily cupped Honoka's cheeks while gradually closing to her, closed enough to hear the girl's breathing. Honoka's serious expression didn't change. Honoka closed her eyes and accepted her fate but then something happened instead of an expected kiss, it was tears that fell in her face. She opened her eyes and saw the sight of Umi shedding tears. The rest of the group didn't understand what happened but Honoka embraced the girl tightly.

"Wh-why are you li-like this." Umi asked while crying on the girls's chest.

"There, there, everything will be fine." She patted her back.

"I don't like this, i just...i just..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She just rested on Honoka's body until she managed to calm down. After that, She sat on her chair quietly. Honoka on the other hand fixed herself and resumed to her reading. She glanced at Umi from time to time to see if she recovered. The rest of the muse decided not to ask any questions further and leave the issue between them.

"I'm...sorry...Honoka. I didn't know what got into me back then." Umi had no excused, she let her emotions got the best of her. She almost done something irreversible to the girl. She could only hope that Honoka would forgive her in the later future however it seemed that future was not far as she expected.

"Don't worry Umi-chan its not like i don't want to do it with you but that kind of things must be done only to someone you love okay." Honoka smiled at her. Umi wanted to answer back but she was afraid of losing herself again. She stared at the girl while she dealt with an awkward silence.

"Well my plan failed but at least i'm satisfied." Hanayo gave Umi a thumb's up. "Now Kotori its your turn." She passed the buck to Kotori.

"What! We didn't decide this." Kotori panicked.

"Well are you not curious on how to deal with Honoka? You didn't have the chance to talk with her right?" that was right, They didn't exactly had a proper chat since the start of the class. The reason for that was Honoka became an entire different person. There was always an awkward atmosphere whenever she got closer to Honoka.

"Very well...here i go." She approached the leader.

"Umm...Honoka-chan...how's the...weather...today." Kotori asked weakly at the same time the three first years mentally facepalmed.

" _She was your friend not some weather reporter._ " Maki retorted in her mind as she watched Kotori in her predicament.

"Ahh...Kotori-chan, the morning news said it will be all sunny all day long." Honoka happily informed the girl.

"Um...by the way do you know how the astronauts organize their company parties?" Honoka was baffled by Kotori's words. She really tried to think how astronauts organized their parties but she couldn't produce an answer.

"They planet!" Kotori tried to crack a joke to lighten the atmosphere with Honoka and its effective in a way.

" _Kotori Stop!_ "

"That was amazing Kotori-chan, i didn't know you have knowledge of lots of things." Honoka clapped her hands vigorously. She couldn't help it, she was mind blown by the answer. This Honoka version two was unique in its own ways.

"Really, then there's more where that came from." She cleared her throat. "What did the buffalo say to his son when he left for college?"

" _Kotori stop, please stop!_ "

"What?" Honoka asked again not figuring the answer.

"Bison!" Once again Honoka applauded by pure amazement.

"Kotori-chan, you are a genius." She praised the girl

"Yeah i get called that a lot." At this point Maki had a hint of what Kotori going to say next.

"What, a genius." Honoka asked.

" _Please don't say it, please don't say it, please whatever happens just don't say it._

"No, Kotori."

"RIN, ITS YOUR TURN NOW!" Maki yelled.

"Whaaat!" Rin was surprised. She just happily playing around a moment ago when Maki shouted at her.

"But i don't want to nya." She protested.

"Well i can continue if you want, Honoka do you know why the bike can't stand on its own?" Kotori suggested at the same time cracked her jokes.

"NO! um...i mean...lets give everyone a equal chance." Hanayo put her hands on Rin shoulders. "Please for our sake do it Rin-chan, we can't take it anymore."

"Kayo-chin...i'll do it." She began to move closer to the leader.

"Umm...Honoka what are you doing?" She reluctantly asked the girl. "Ahh this, i'm studying the pythagorean theorem. This is fun you know, the square of hypotenuse states that-" She was about to give a long explaination when Rin cut her.

"You can't! You can't get smarter!" Rin said with a teary eyed look. This pique the attention of everyone.

"Why?" Everyone wondered.

"Have you forgotten our promise nya?" Rin tried to hold back her tears while Umi got triggered on the word "Promise" that Rin talked about.

"Honoka what's the meaning of this! What is this promise?" She held Honoka's arm, She was determined to get an answer no matter what.

"So you really forgot it nya, how could you?" Rin broke down in tears.

"Honoka you made Rin cry just tell us this stupid promise already!" Maki said.

"I don't really have the slightest idea, i'm sorry Rin-san." Honoka apologized formally.

"Well Rin-chan do you mind sharing us this promise that your talking about. It might help Honoka to recollect her memories." Hanayo asked while she gently brushed the girl's hair. Rin nodded but it took a few minutes before she managed to fix herself and started her story.

* * *

"Are you sure we have to do this Nico-chan? We will be dead if they catch us." Honoka asked the senior. The three were supposed to be studying but Nico urged the two to go on the rooftop to take a break.

"Yeah nya aren't you afraid of Nozomi nya." Rin added.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Since when did i became afraid of Nozomi." Nico was startled. She thought of Nozomi for a moment and felt a chill down her spine.

"Since she rubbed your boobs nya, you are always obedient after that." Rin said.

"An-anyway do you know why were here?" Nico shrugged off Rin's comment and returned to their original agenda.

"To practice?" Honoka munched a bread.

"Yeah, a true school idols need to practice everyday." Nico said passionately.

"But what about our studies nya?" Rin asked.

"Ah about that i resign, my grades doesn't determine my future!" She said proudly. This remark earned an applause from the two.

"But we must get a passing grade right? That's why the other took their time to teach us." Honoka munched another bread.

"I know but true idols never dies, they exist in our hearts. That's why even if we failed, we will go on." Nico said with a strong conviction. "That's why i want both to promise me one thing."

"What is it nya."

"Yeah, what is it Nico-chan?" Honoka munched a different bread this time.

"Hey Honoka cut it out, will you. that's so unfair, why your weight didn't change even though you are eating all the time." Nico protested to the leader.

"Nico-chan do you remember how many bread you eaten in your life?" Nico was taken aback by the leader's question.

" _Did she just reject her humanity or something._ "

"I swear one of these episodes you will suffer with the consequences of your action." Nico assured her. "Anyway about my promise, just promise me you two won't quit the idol research club even if we graduate or quit the whole idol thing." It was rare to see Nico with a very serious expression. Back then, she was the only member of the club but even so she didn't quit. She was afraid about the future of the idol research club after the graduation.

"Of course, i promise nya." Rin answered immediately but Honoka gave a long silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Honoka what 's with the silent treatment, i muster up my courage for this you know." She looked at the girl who seemed lost in her thoughts.

"AHH! I get it now!" Both Rin and Nico was startled by the leader's action. "Hey, Honoka what was that? Are you planning to give us heart attack."

"Hehe i'm sorry Nico-chan, i just think of our group name." Honoka apologized. Nico lowered her expectations on the leader's group name, it was Honoka after all.

"So what's our group name?" Nico asked but in reality Honoka wanted it to be ask. "Do you really want to know, well its 'Three idiots'. Pretty cool right?"

" _I don't know what i expected._ "

"I like that nya, It really tells about us nya." Rin signed her approval.

"I know right? So...idiots forever." Honoka smiled and put her hand forward.

"Yeah, idiots forever nya." Rin met Honoka's hand. They both of them turned to Nico with an expectant look.

"Seriously, looks like i worried for nothing." A thin smile formed in her face. "I like that...idiots forever."

"All right lets practice now!"

It was truly i time of bliss for Nico. She was afraid of being left out again but for the first time she had finally what she could call friends. That time of hers was short lived though as a certain purple haired girl entered the scene.

"What are you doing? I thought you agreed to study in the clubroom." Nozomi asked.

"Ah you know, you know we-" Honoka panicked. She couldn't think of anything that would save her from this situation.

"We thought doing exercises will clear our minds." Rin was in the same state as Honoka.

"These two temptresses made me come along!" Nico abandoned ship and tried to save herself.

"Well, it doesn't matter you all be punished anyway" Nozomi gave a malicious smile. That was the time when they learn the true terror of the washi-washi.

* * *

There was still a gloomy atmosphere set in the room. Everyone was thinking the same thing, that Honoka was not the same person anymore. Rin was still sobbing but she resolved herself to move to the girl. She stood next to Honoka while she thought of the words she would say.

"Ah...Rin-san, my deepest apologies. i don't have any excuse why i didn't remember but i hope you have the heart to forgive me." Honoka bowed her head.

"So what..." Rin muttered. Honoka was about to question her reply when she was cut down by a hug. Honoka wanted to break the hug thinking it would be another Umi but when she saw how Rin was fragile was, she decided to hug back.

"Rin-san i'm sorry if i change but its for the better right?" She smiled but it was not the same default smile she used anymore.

"NO!" Honoka noticed Rin hug became tighter.

"So what if you're not perfect, you don't have to be perfect in the first place. You are always reckless and make some carefree decisions but in the end it was fun right? You carry us to a place that we can never reach and show us things we can never see. And even if we don't tell you that we are eternally grateful, we are truly eternally grateful. That's why all of us, all of us-" Rin held Honoka's arm tighter and tighter. Her voice was shaky but she couldn't hold back anymore soon she broke down in tears. "ALL OF US WANT OUR IDIOT LEADER BACK!"

There was a long silence after that. Rin words were full of emotions, it was liked the rest of the muse thoughts conveyed to her all at once. Honoka on the other hand tried her best to calm her junior down. She continued to rubbed her hair until the junior was the first one to break away.

"Thank you Rin-san, i have finally understand it." She smiled again and held both Rin hands.

"Rin-san, i think you are far more suitable leader than me. You are always cheerful and happy even though you have anxiety for not being feminine, you don't realize that is your strong point. I hope as a leader, i can see you lead us forward and surpass me in every way." Honoka said with a saintly voice. Rin had an expression that was truck by lightning but it was normal since she didn't expect for Honoka to think highly of her.

"Yo-you really th-think so..." Rin sniffled.

" _Don't fall for it Rin._ "

"Yes, after all...i'm the true Honoka."

* * *

A/N:

This is not your average noobness, this is advance noobness.

I'm sorry for the messy chapters the thing is i always used my handy dandy notebook on my freewriting. This is also the first time i write something on the computer. I didn't even know that you have to put space after the end of the sentence before starting a new sentence, i learned it in the hard way.

My typing speed was set to super slow but i will manage.

I promise i will try to familiarize myself to this kind of stuff. So thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes after all...i'm the true Honoka." This was the hint that they were waiting for but it was enshrouded by a sudden phone ringing. They easily discerned who the culprit was because of the "Oh, love and peace" ringtone.

"I'm sorry that was just me, the situation is already going out of hand so i request for backup." Hanayo said. They couldn't blame her after all they needed someone like Eli or Nozomi in times like this.

"Okay, its Maki-chan's turn now nya." Rin said happily. It was like she didn't bawl her eyes out a moment ago.

"Hey Rin what's with you? How come you recovered so quickly?" Maki asked.

"Ahh...the Honoka right now is fine too nya." Rin said casually.

" _That was a quick 180! Hey Rin don't lose your convictions so easily._ "

"I never said i will participate in that. Why don't we wait for the third years now." Maki was known for not partaking in these kind of activities but it seemed that Hanayo already predicted this would happen.

"Aww... that so unfortunate. Oh look! i forgot my phone have photos from a certain cafe in akihabara yesterday. Everyone do you want to see? I mean we have to wait after all." Hanayo gave the girl an evil smirk. She cornered her and left with no choice. Maki didn't want to chatter with Honoka but those pictures were her top priority at the moment.

"Fine...i will do it." With this Maki sat on the chair next to the leader. She thought of ways to approach her but she didn't know how to apply it. After minutes of failed attempts, Hanayo couldn't take it anymore.

"It has been already a whole five minutes now. What are you doing Maki-chan?" Hanayo was getting impatient like the rest of the group. To them Maki was sitting, waiting for the leader to notice her but Honoka was too engrossed at the math textbook that she was reading.

"My best." Maki answered. She was not the type to make the first move, she cursed herself for being passive at the times. She came to the realization that she had never approached anyone in the first place. It was Honoka that asked her to be school idols also when asked for a music for their first live she didn't meet Honoka head on instead she mailed the CD on Honoka's house. That went similar to Rin and Hanayo too, Hanayo was the one who reached her because she lost her student ID. The rest was just going with the flow.

" _Well i can't stay like this forever and besides what's the worse thing that could happen._ "

She filled herself these thoughts as she approached the leader. She already planned what she was going to say but when Honoka noticed her presence, she felt a sheer amount of pressure. She prepared herself for a tactical retreat but it was too late for her.

"Oh Maki-san can i help you?" The leader closed her book and turned her full attention to her junior. Maki had instantly forgotten what she was going to say out of panic.

"Um...hi...Honoka...how's the...weather...today." Maki mentally facepalmed. Not only she repeated the exact same words that Kotori said but also she made Honoka to think her as some sort of weirdo.

"Ah...the morning news said it will be all sunny today." Honoka replied still smiling even if this was the second time around.

"By the way Honoka do you know how to avoid a summer cold?" Honoka had a puzzled look for a second but she giggled to her junior.

"You catch it in the winter!" Maki tried to make a joke like Kotori did to lighten up this atmosphere but it had the opposite effect.

"..."

"..."

"..."

It was only a few seconds of silence but for Maki felt it like an eternity. This level of awkwardness made her wished that the earth would split open and swallowed her.

"Umm...i don't want to correct you Maki-san but in terms of avoiding summer cold you must have a good hand washing habits, eat lots of vegetables or food rich in vitamin C, build your immune system and proper rest." Honoka gave a detailed explanation apparently she took the joke literally. This only made harder for Maki to talk to the girl.

"Ahaha...is that so...thank you Honoka." Maki's pride couldn't take it that Kotori's jokes were better than her. Even with the disastrous first impression, she resolved herself to talk to the leader one more time.

" _This time around, i will show you what a true joke is._ "

"You know Honoka, i bet my mother 500 yen if i can build a car out of spaghetti." Maki said. She already planned how this would turn out.

"You should've seen the look on her face as i drove pasta." This time Honoka was astonished. Maki grinned thinking she had the last laugh but it seemed that it was not yet over.

"That was amazing Maki-san, to think that you already driving a car at your age. Give us a lift if you are free okay." Honoka smiled at the girl. Once again she took the joke literally.

" _That's not even the point there!_ "

Maki didn't know what to do anymore. The uncomfortable silence only grew stronger. Her lifeline was in the 50/50 at the moment, she wanted to call a friend but her stubborn side preventing her.

"At least you tried." She heard Kotori muttered. This only fueled the redhead's pride. She could accept if it was Hanayo or Rin but definitely not Kotori. Using all her life experiences, she devised the ultimate joke that she could imagine. She approached the leader one last time and prepared to tell her the final joke.

"Honoka, you know i went to the zoo the other day, there was only one dog in it." Maki was about to give the punch line but she stopped when she saw the leader. Honoka was laughing already, she didn't know if its was the joke or she took things literally again.

"Um...Honoka why are you laughing?" Maki asked.

"I'm sorry Maki-san, it just you're so weird." Honoka giggled without ill intentions.

Maki was shocked at Honoka's remark. Her palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms were heavy and soon after that she was void of expression with "You're so weird" only echoing her mind.

"M..ki...s.n."

"Ma..i...an.."

"Maki-san!"

"Ah...i'm alright i'm just thinking about my life choices." She answered. When Maki came back to reality, she saw the leader looking at her with an anxious look.

"Thank god you finally respond, you scare me you know." Honoka quickly hugged the girl. For some reason Maki's doubt and worries instantly vanished, she couldn't explain it but there was a soothing feeling that enveloped her entire body. They continue to hug until they were separated by a certain blue haired girl.

"Maki your turn is over and about Maki's condition, i experience it before it was not critical." Umi said with a cold voice. she glared at Maki until the girl distant herself to Honoka then she escorted Maki to her original chair. Honoka resumed her studying while the rest of the group couldn't help but to admire Umi.

"Wow Umi-chan really going to fight it huh." Hanayo said.

"How come she didn't stop me when i hug Honoka earlier nya?" Rin asked no one in particular.

"About that she really wanted to interrupt you back the but she was-" Kotori's explanation was cut by a sudden sliding of the door. It was the third years, they all had an anxious expression while they panted out of exhaustion.

"Wh...what...happened to...Honoka?" Eli asked with a worried voice while she tried to collect her breath.

"Well...she become perfect." Hanayo said the three were puzzled at first but they understood it immediately when they saw the sight of the leader studying.

"My, my, is this...really Honoka?" Nozomi asked but no one answered.

"This Honoka! How dare she, after all we promise about." Nico was about to lunge at Honoka but she was stopped by Rin.

"Hey Rin get off me! She broke our promise right? Then she have to pay." Nico was genuinely angry to the leader after all she valued that promise more than anything else. She struggled to break away from Rin but the girl hugged her firmly.

"Don't approach her, you'll just lose. Her power level is over 9000!" Hanayo warned but Nico still not backing down.

"I don't care, you only live once!" She managed to slipped past Rin's clutches and immediately went to the leader.

"You have the gall to do that after all those things you said. Tell me was that promise means nothing to you!" Nico stated. There was a clear anger that could be trace on her words but the leader didn't notice it in fact she didn't notice that the third years arrived at all. This just pissed off Nico more, she threw the book that Honoka was reading and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Will this have your attention now!"

"Oh Nico-senpai, I'm sorry i didn't notice you. I'm just in the middle of applying de Moivre's formula. So what is it Nico-senpai." Honoka smiled, bearing with no grudge to her senior. Nico on the other hand was shocked, she had the same expression when Hanayo first heard the "Hanayo-san" of the leader.

"Um...can you repeat that again? Nico requested still in the state of shock.

"Of course, what is it Nico-senpai?" Honoka said with a sweet-tempered voice. For some reason tears fell out on Nico's eyes. The rest of the muse couldn't figure out what happened. A moment ago, she was prepared to charge at the girl but now she was crying like a baby to the leader. Honoka didn't know what happened either, she just held Nico's hand hoping that she would feel better.

"Fi-finally so-someone who respect my authority. That's right? i'm your senpai right? I waited for the time that someone will admire me as a senpai." Nico sniffled. She wiped her tears and picked up that textbook that she tossed earlier.

"Of course, not only Nico-senpai is the number one idol in the universe but also she is the number one senpai in the universe." Honoka said with a proud tone. Nico smiled was over the moon, she couldn't contain her happiness. She hugged Honoka because of the moment. That was the cue for Umi to stand up to separate the two but she was stopped by Nozomi.

"Please let her have this, she was wishing for this a long time now." Nozomi pleaded. Umi nodded silently and returned to her chair but she shared the same annoyed look with Maki.

"You know i didn't actually choose the idol life, the idol life chose me." With the newfound respect she gained from the leader she started to brag.

"How childish." Maki retorted but Nico ignored her. She was too happy to argue after all one of her life achievements came true.

"That's amaxing Nico-senpai, you're really the best." Honoka showered her with praises. Nico was about to brag more to Honoka but Eli gave a strange request to the leader.

"Um...Honoka, i don't know how to say this but i forgot my bag at the classroom. Can you kindly bring it here? There something really important in that bag." Eli formally asked the girl. The rest of the group thought it was rare for Eli to be careless but Honoka was eager to answer.

"Of course Eli-senpai i'm much oblige to." Honoka quickly departed after not hearing her footsteps any longer, Eli clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"That will buy us some time, now please tell me what happened even the tiniest detail." And with that their secret meeting started.

* * *

"Ah...yes...yes...i understand...please tell me if something happens...thank you." Eli put her phone down. The rest of muse looked and waited for her response.

"It seems that Yukiho doesn't know anything either. All we know now is the fact that she started to act like this yesterday." She sighed. They were back to square one again if only there was a hint, like some sort of a trigger on why she was acting like that.

"I told you it was the mystery bread from yesterday. It was not a coincidence, Honoka fainted and became like that." Hanayo presented her theory once again.

"Umi did nothing really happened?" Eli interrogated the girl. She just ignore Hanayo's ramblings and proceeded toward Umi after all if there was anyone who could give a solid lead, it was her.

"I told you nothing really happened okay." Umi flinched but she did her best to hide it from Eli. She didn't tell them about Honoka's spell because she already had a reason of her own.

"Well, i guess the only best course of action is to ask her directly." Eli declared but Kotori immediately stood as an opposition.

"We tried that already but she is too high level." Kotori tried to reason out with Eli but the girl was confident in her abilities.

"Don't worry i have the upper hand in this." Eli smiled while holding Nozomi physics textbook. With Eli's assurance, the whole group left their hope in her.

"I'm back everyone, Eli-senpai this is it right?" She formally handed the bag to Eli. It took the leader to arrive five minutes earlier than she expected but it didn't bother her in fact she was thankful she returned early.

"Ah...thanks Honoka by the way do you know about the absolute zero?" This was her trump card, physics was a subject exclusive only to the third years. Given the time of Honoka's transformation, no matter how hard she studied she wouldn't know the answer to a subject she didn't know.

" _Just according to keikaku._ " (Translation note: keikaku means plan)

She sneered as she about to watch Honoka in her demise but in her surprise, the girl was not baffled at all.

"Ah...that's the lowest temperature possible right? Around -273.15°C or 0 on the absolute Kelvin scale. Why do you asked Eli-senpai?" Honoka answered effortlessly.

"Nothing...nothing just checking if you are really studying ahahah." She laughed awkwardly after all her ace in a hole was crushed instantly. The information she got from Kotori was all wrong this girl was not high leveled, she was MAXED leveled.

"Um...what about the uncertainty principle? Eli was not giving up. She considered Honoka's answer before was a fluke or a coincidence.

"Ah the one that Heisenberg introduced in 1927, its states that the more precisely the position of some particles are determined the less its momentum can be known, and vice versa." Honoka gave a detailed explanation.

"HOW!" Eli shouted.

"I- i'm sorry i shouldn't have said that, its just i'm amazed you even know this things." She almost lost her cool there. Good thing she didn't say anything else after that. This was the first time Eli suffered a total defeat, She had a gloomy look while apologizing to the leader.

"No please don't apologize, its because Eli-senpai always guiding me that's why i know these things." She smiled brightly and held her hands. "Um...if you like Eli-senpai can we study together there something i can't understand."

"Of course i'm glad to, what are those you don't understand i will teach you." Eli was about to lose her confidence as an upperclassman but the leader kindness saved her.

"I'm studying Fermat theorem at the moment, i have trouble understanding his last theorem." And with that the two began their intense study session.

A few minutes had passed, the two girls were lost in the world of studying. They shifted subjects from time to time and exchanged their logical opinions. Everyone was amazed on how the two managed to concentrate fully to their lessons, everyone except Umi. She was not amused especially when she saw how Honoka smiled radiantly to her senpai.

"Um...Nozomi what's their subject now?" Umi asked not averting her gazed to the two.

"I think its English now , why do you ask." Nozomi answered but she didn't know why Umi asked that in the first place.

"Good." With that Umi went to the two.

" **The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.** " Honoka said as she read the sentence example in the textbook.

"Harasho Honoka, your pronunciation is clear and there's no problem with your intonation too." Eli clapped at the leader. She was about to go next when Umi joined their conversation.

"Actually i know some few English words too, can i try it?" Umi smiled at the two but there was a mild hostility toward Eli.

"Of course you can, its more fun that way right?" Honoka immediately agreed.

"Right, then please go ahead." Eli also gave her approval not aware of Umi's hostility.

"Really then i will begin." Umi cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

" **She is mine.** "

" **She** **belongs to me.** "

Umi stated while she sternly looked at Eli but unfortunately for Umi, the senior was dense to her declaration in fact Eli even praised the girl for her English. Everyone watched the three with one thing on their minds.

" _Eli get a clue already!_ "

"That was great Umi-chan, i didn't know you are fluent in English." The leader shook her hands heartily, Umi felt Honoka's warmth and tenderness. She was about to abolish her enmity toward the quarter russian but then Eli suddenly got closer to Honoka.

"Umm...Honoka this word, i wonder how can you pronounce this?" With Honoka got curious, She left Umi's hands and advanced herself toward Eli. Honoka move her face near Eli to get a better view.

"Here this, i don't know how to say it." Eli casually grabbed her hand and pointed it at the textbook.

"Ah that's really a difficult word, hmm..." The two were oblivious that they are cheek to cheek while holding hands with each other. This sight only infuriated Umi more.

" **Get your filthy hands off her!** "

"Wow Umi-chan that's something you can hear straight from the movies." Honoka was amazed by Umi's statement but totally unaware of what it meant.

"Yes indeed, it was stated with such strong emotions. So its not enough just to know the words, you must have the heart to say it huh." Eli gave a comment not knowing she was only adding fuel to the fire.

" **You really don't know how to get a hint, do you? Then it's time for-** " Umi was about to lost it again but good thing Nozomi was there to stop her before things went rough.

"Elicchi let's go over there shall we?" Nozomi said with a weird smile. She locked her arms with Eli then dragged her away from Umi and Honoka.

"Wait Nozomi we haven't finish reviewing our lessons yet." Eli was confused with Nozomi's actions. She was completely unaware of the death glare that Umi was giving to her.

"Please Elicchi, Nozomi is lonely...hehe." Nozomi giggled with a cute tone. Eli was like she was stricken by an arrow, She was captivated by the girl hidden cuteness. She quickly excused herself to Umi and Honoka while the rest of the muse didn't know how to explain what they saw.

"Hey, Nozomi what's that? What's with the cute voice? You trying to be moe or something? Nico barraged her with bunch of questions.

"Yeah it's too late to change your character now, our anime is already over you know." Hanayo added. Nozomi just ignored Nico and Hanayo's remarks, She sat on her chair and dropped her act. The atmosphere suddenly became serious as Nozomi gendo pose at the table.

"Looks like its my turn has come but i will warn, you i will not hold back. I will use the washi washi this time." Nozomi said. Nico recalled a painful memory in her mind, she immediately covered her chest area. It was true that Honoka feared the washi washi so it was the best way to find out if she was truly change or not.

"Then please do it Nozomi-chan, the Honoka right now is okay but the old Honoka is still the best." Kotori gave her consent.

"Its not easy as you think why do you think i didn't use the washi washi in season 2?" She asked no one in particular. It was a mystery on the muse too. It could easily stopped the three idiots from committing their shenanigans so why Nozomi didn't use her washi washi anymore.

"The truth is after groping so many chest, i developed a far more powerful version of the washi washi itself." She looked at the ceiling as she continued. "I called it washi washi max, honestly i don't want to use it because it might scarred Honoka for life."

"Then don't use it, simple as that." Umi entered their conversation with a stern look. the rest of the group already knew what she was thinking, she didn't want anyone to touch Honoka's chest.

"But this is our only shot nya, everyone failed miserably nya." Rin attempted to convince the girl.

"Yeah desperate times call for desperate measures Umi-chan." Kotori said hoping that Umi would change her mind but Umi had an unwavering decision to not let anyone touched Honoka's chest except her.

"Ughh...i don't want to use this but..." Hanayo put her bag on the table then drew and orange colored album with a title of "Kousaka Honoka series" and presented it to Umi.

"There this is one of my prized collection but you can have it if you agree." Umi was determined to disagree to Nozomi's method at any cost but Hanayo just smirked at her while she partly opened the album. Umi peeked to her collection only to find herself sweating heavily. There was a photo of Honoka in a bath towel in her scrapbook.

" _This picture was taken right after her bath, i can easily see how the bath towel wraps around her curves. The wet look also complements her innocent face while her dangerous parts were also hidden well but her pose was enough to leave plenty of possibilities. Wait, is this the schrodinger's towel, the state where both can see and cannot see it at the same time. I want to take this home and look with a magnifying glass just to confirm if you can really see-_ "

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan you're drooling, are you alright." Umi's expert analysis was interrupted by Kotori. She hastily wiped her drooled and acted like nothing happened.

"You see it right? Honoka's after bath photo. So how about it, do you want to agree now? I don't want to give a spoiler but page 8 is "The bomb" if you know what i mean." Hanayo said with a devious smile.

"D...wh...yo...wa..." Umi mumbled weakly.

"What is it, i can't hear you?" Hanayo put her right hand beside her ear pretending she didn't hear anything.

"I said do what you want!" She quickly snatched the album. Everyone was amazed and afraid at the same time on how manipulative Hanayo could be. She already demonstrated it when she persuaded Maki but this time it was Umi.

"But i will stop immediately if it become so shameless." Umi added.

"There you can do it now, Umi already gave her consent." Hanayo raised her hand toward Nozomi.

"Are you sure about it? You lost your precious collection." Nozomi said.

"Nah i'm fine i have 7 more plus i want to see the washi washi back in action." Hanayo answered while she prepared her camera for the occasion.

With everyone's approval, Nozomi advance toward the leader. Honoka was quietly reading her books not aware of the impending danger that would soon befall her. Nozomi sat near her, put up her stance and let her hands drew nearer to Honoka's chest.

"Umm...Nozomi-senpai what are you doing?" Honoka noticed her senpai hands centimeters away fron her chest.

"Gr-groping you." Nozomi panicked in a instant. That made her to spit out the truth to her junior.

"Why?"She tilted her head in confusion. Of course it was only natural for her to ask that but Nozomi didn't expected it to happen.

"..."

"..."

"..."

There was a long awkward silence after that. She usually calm and collect but this was the first time she had to deal with this situation. She had no idea how to explain it in the first place and to make things worse, this Honoka was innocent in a unique way just like how she perceived those jokes of Kotori and Maki. They were at complete stalemate but Honoka was awaiting for an answer.

"No-nothing i just felt like...it." Nozomi answered with a weak voice while she avert her gaze from the junior's eyes.

"But Nozomi-senpai isn't that sexual harassment?" Honoka questioned her senior with an innocent face.

"Well its not really a...crime its more like a...special kinship between us right?" Nozomi felt the awkward atmosphere between Honoka was getting heavier and heavier. Nozomi pried her brain to give the best excuse because she didn't expect the current turn of events.

"So its the end justifies the means...that just sad." The leader was on the verged of crying. This scene caught Umi's attention and reacted in a flashed. She was about to rushed toward Honoka but Hanayo and Kotori restrained her.

"Umi-chan don't, the scenario just keep getting better and better. I love the sudden drama by the way." Hanayo locked her firmly like her life depended on it.

"Please Umi-chan i want to see how this will end." Kotori pleaded. Umi heard the designer's plea and returned to her seat. This time she shared the same bothered look with Eli.

"Ho-honoka don't cry please." Nozomi said. She never understood the leader's current behavior or let alone her reason for crying.

"I promise i will never use the washi washi again please stop."

"Really?" Honoka stopped her sniveling for a moment. She partly opened her eyes to peek at her senior.

"I promise." Nozomi said with a complete resolution.

"Its not actually about that." Nozomi didn't know what to do anymore, she even sacrificed her washi washi in order to appease her crying.

"Then why?" She really needed to know the answer or she wouldn't have a peace of mind.

"Nozomi-senpai you are always mature and talented. I already lose count on how many times your advice save me." Nozomi was blushing, she didn't expect that the leader was thinking of her that way. Honoka remained silent for a minute, she just held the senior's hands firmly. "These hands are also the same, they can do many things aside from groping. your hands can save lives not grope them."

Nozomi was enthralled by the leader's nobility. She didn't know that a type of person like her existed in the world. She could only bowed her head to Honoka as she thought of her plan to grope her earlier.

"I'm sorry!" Nozomi said still bowing her head to the leader. This time around she was the one who was in the verged of crying.

"No its not your fault. Its just your unconsciously subdued to the prattfall effect, you didn't make a single friend before entering Otonokizaka right? That's why your afraid that someone will not like you and because of that you develop a "Prattfall" also known as your washi washi to increase your likeability. Honoka gave a detailed commentary. She just stopped to catch her breath and prepared herself to continue. The rest of the muse watched them with only one thought.

" _This is bad_ _! Honoka using some psychological stuff._ "

"This also answered why you can't explain why you are doing it and why you stop doing it ever since you joined the muse, because we become your first friends right?" Honoka finished her explanation. Her words managed to sink in to Nozomi. The girl was silently crying while she deemed Honoka's words were right.

"Nozomi -senpai please stand up." Honoka pleaded to her senior.

"No i can't, i'm too ashamed to face you right now." Nozomi said with a shaky voice.

"You know people are amazing, we don't look backwards very long that's because what important is to keep moving forward in life." Honoka shared her words of wisdom to the girl. Nozomi stood up and hugged the leader tightly.

"Nozomi-senpai to tell you the truth i want to washi washi you but i know i'm not the right person for it." She looked at Eli, they didn't say a word to each other but Eli understood what she was going to do. She hoped that Nozomi's turn ended quickly so she could invite the girl for a sleepover where they would parfait, chill and ice cream till morning.

"Honoka-sama..." Nozomi muttered weakly.

" _Honoka-sama?_ "

"Can i call you that i know i'm not worthy of your radiance but..." Nozomi said weakly again while averting her face to the leader.

"Of course you can call me whatever you like Nozomi-senpai." She smiled brightly at the girl.

"Then...Honoka-sama what do you think i must do now, my hands have already grope numerous people. What can i do to atone for my sins?" Nozomi was like confessing her sins to Honoka.

" _Oh no! She's converted._ "

"Just live Nozomi-senpai, just live an earnest life that you can be proud of from now on."

And so the dawn of Honokaism was established on that day.


End file.
